1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to cooling fans such as those used in electronic devices, and particularly to a cooling fan having a tube and a rotor configured for stable performance of the cooling fan.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronics technology, heat-generating electronic components such as CPUs (central processing units) are generating more and more heat when in operation. In typical devices that employ CPUs, the heat requires immediate dissipation. Cooling fans are commonly used in combination with heat sinks for cooling the CPUs.
A typical cooling fan includes a fan housing, a stator, and a rotor. The fan housing forms a base at a central portion thereof, the stator is mounted on the base, and the rotor is rotatably supported by the stator. In detail, the stator is mounted around a central tube formed at a central portion of the base. A receiving hole is defined in the central tube. The rotor includes a hub and a shaft extending from the hub. A wear plate is received in a bottom end of the receiving hole. An end of the shaft is received in the receiving hole of the central tube and abuts the wear plate. A clasp is received in the receiving hole. The clasp clasps the shaft and abuts against inner surfaces of the receiving hole to fix the shaft in the central tube. A thickness of the wear plate is less than 0.3 mm (millimeters), and the wear plate is light in weight. When the cooling fan is working, the wear plate is liable to be displaced by circulating oil and may become offset. The offset wear plate causes the shaft and the clasp to become offset. The offset clasp may interfere with the shaft, jamming the shaft such that the shaft can no longer rotate properly relative to the stator. Thus, the cooling fan is liable to malfunction or even fail altogether.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved cooling fan which can overcome the above-described shortcomings